


Can We Get Familiar

by the_me09



Series: Devil Caught My Eye [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BAMF Michelle Jones, Comeplay, Cuckolding, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Multi, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quentin Beck is a slut, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: There’s a knock on the door and Peter spins around, horrified. He’s totally naked with a villain in his bedroom. Oh god, and covered in come! There’s no way to hide what’s happened here.“Peter? Are you okay? One of your neighbors let me up…” MJ says through the door. He can hear the worry and shyness in her voice. She has to be freaking out a little, he’s never gone this long without replying to her, even when he’s on patrol.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Devil Caught My Eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Can We Get Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Sixteen - Cuckolding
> 
> Sequel to [Some Kind of Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933731) \- but not necessary to read that first.

Peter’s come inside Beck three times, and he can’t even count how many times Beck has come, but his cock is still jutting upward, hard, dark, and painfully sensitive. He knows because when he trailed a finger over the head Beck had nearly screamed. Peter has to pull out, has to tap out and take a breather. He’s covered in sweat, his hair falling over his forehead. 

“Peter,” Beck groans. His lips are red and bruised, eyes unfocused. 

How is Peter going to survive this? What is it going to do to their villain/hero relationship? Will Beck throw this in his face, or be embarrassed by it? It’s sort of Peter’s fault, he knows, but maybe Beck shouldn’t be creating sex drugs. 

Peter’s legs shake when he gets out of bed. He fumbles for his phone and notices a bunch of missed messages and a voicemail. From MJ. Oh god, oh no, what has he done? Peter goes to the kitchen on autopilot, he needs water, or gatorade or something to replace all the stuff he’s sweated out. He scrolls through the messages and they progress from ‘what are you up to,’ all the way to… ‘I’m heading over’ texted about twenty minutes ago. 

There’s a knock on the door and Peter spins around, horrified. He’s totally naked with a villain in his bedroom. Oh god, and covered in come! There’s no way to hide what’s happened here. 

“Peter? Are you okay? One of your neighbors let me up…” MJ says through the door. He can hear the worry and shyness in her voice. She has to be freaking out a little, he’s never gone this long without replying to her, even when he’s on patrol. 

“Uh, I’m fine!” He calls, his voice way higher than normal. Shit. 

“Are you sure? You sound… just… can I come in?” MJ says, and he can imagine the way she shoves her hands into her jacket when she’s nervous. 

Peter scrambles back to his room, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a dirty hoodie, hoping she can’t smell the sex on him. He pauses at the sight of Beck, fingering himself through Peter’s come, rolling his hips mindless and desperate. 

“Is that your little girlfriend?” Beck raises an eyebrow. 

“Don’t say a thing, don’t make a noise, don’t do anything,” Peter hisses. “I just- I’ll get her to leave and then I can help you, okay? But if she finds out… then I’ll dump you on the street like this and call the cops.” 

Beck’s grin is lazy, smug and fucked out. “We’ll see.” 

“Beck-” Peter starts, but then MJ knocks again. He dashes out of his room, closing the door tight. Peter takes a deep breath and hurries to the front door, pulling it open, but not all the way. “Hey MJ, what’s up?” 

Shit, he sounds out of breath, and he didn’t wash his face or anything. He probably looks like a mess, oh god, she’s going to know. Peter swallows, watching her face as she takes in his appearance. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” MJ leans to the side, trying to look past him in the room. 

“Nothing? Sorry I didn’t uh, reply to your texts, I was really busy, Mysterio showed up and… yeah.” Peter gives her a shy smile. “I’m really fine though, you don’t have to stay if you’re busy.”

MJ looks a little hurt, confused. “Oh, well… we talked about hanging out tonight…” MJ shrugs, looking down at the ground. “But I guess if you’re too tired, that’s okay.” 

Oh no, oh no, they _did_ . He invited her to come over after his patrol was done. What will she think if he bails on her now? They’ve only been dating a couple months and he really doesn’t want to mess things up, but oh god, he’s already messed this up because he _cheated_! He slept with someone else! What was he thinking?

He has to tell her. She had him promise no secrets, now that she knows about the whole Spider-Man thing. He’s just another one of those gross cheating dudes, oh no, oh shit, he’s playing into the whole bi stereotype too! Fuck. 

If MJ breaks up with him, he deserves it. 

“MJ, wait, uh, come in, I- shit- I have to tell you something.” Peter opens the door, stepping aside so she can come in. MJ tilts her head, eyes suspicious. 

“Peter, seriously, what is going on?” MJ crosses her arms. “You know you can tell me. I can help. Did Mysterio do something?” 

“Okay, okay,” Peter runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back. “So, um, so it’s kind of my fault, maybe totally my fault? But Beck and I were fighting and I took one of his gas things and sprayed it in his face because like- I dunno I just thought-”

“He deserves a taste of his own medicine, right. Then what?” MJ nods like that makes total sense. 

“Only it was some weird new thing because he’s a freak, and there was a dick on the can and it’s this crazy aphrodisiac and he was all desperate and hard and humping me! And I didn’t know what to do! I couldn’t just leave him like that in an abandoned warehouse! Someone could have raped him or something, I don’t even know, I just- so- so I brought him here and it was crazy hot he was like begging for my dick, so I- so he and I- we- I mean.... I had sex with Mysterio.” Peter runs out of steam, staring at MJ imploringly. 

Her expression stays impassive. He kind of hates how cool and calm she can stay. Like, there’s no way to know what she’s thinking. 

She’s totally about to break up with him. 

“So you cheated on me with Mysterio?” MJ says her expression is still unreadable. 

Peter nods, the guilt and shame eating him alive. 

“You slept with Mysterio… not because he used this weird mist on you, but because you used it on him and felt bad? But like… you were totally in control of your actions.” MJ says, narrowing her eyes. 

Peter winces. “Yeah? I’m so sorry, MJ.” 

MJ opens her mouth to say something more when a loud moan comes from Peter’s bedroom. They both freeze and stare at each other. 

“He’s still here?!” MJ says, her eyes wide. “Like, you’re telling me this and it _just_ happened?” 

Peter nods again, not sure if her tone is good or bad. 

MJ brushes past Peter, opening his door and stopping. Peter goes up on his toes to look over her shoulder.

Beck’s stomach is covered with come, sliding off his right side onto the bed. His hand is still around his dick, eyes glazed over. He doesn’t even notice them at the door. Beck looks ruined, messy, and Peter is getting hard looking at him, remembering the feel of Beck wrapped around him. 

“Oh my god,” MJ says. She crosses her arms and walks into the room. 

Beck comes again, hips jerking, only a little bit splattering on his stomach. MJ’s mouth is open, watching him. 

“So, uh, yeah, this- um- I was trying to help?” Peter says, gesturing at Beck. 

“Ah, this is the girlfriend,” Beck says breathlessly. There are tears caught in his lashes and tracks down his face, but Beck still manages to smirk. 

MJ doesn’t say anything, just walks the length of Peter’s bed, evaluating Beck. Peter fidgets next to the door. He has no idea what MJ is thinking. Is she debating how desperate the situation was? Beck looks even more interested now that MJ isn’t reacting in an obvious way. 

“Like what you see?” Beck spreads his legs, rocking his hips up. 

“Peter’s is longer,” MJ says dismissively, her eyes running over Beck’s body. A nervous laugh escapes Peter at the look on Beck’s face. “Is that your come, Peter?” MJ points between Beck’s legs. Peter blushes to the roots of his hair. Beck even blushes a little bit, but he stares MJ down, evaluating her. 

“You know it is,” Beck says, tilting his hips. “He fucked me, how many times, honey? Three?” 

MJ hums and leans forward, sliding two fingers into Beck’s ass, into the mess of come, making more spill out of his hole. Beck jerks and groans, pushing away from her fingers. Peter stares, wide-eyed.

“Hey, hey, woah, what the hell?” Beck whines, trembling. 

“Peter doesn’t ever come outside the condom,” MJ says with a one shouldered shrug. “I’m just curious.” 

Beck moans, starts rolling his hips again. 

“MJ,” Peter says, strangled. He doesn’t know what more to say. She looks at him with a teasing glint in her eyes and pulls her fingers out of Beck. They’re covered in translucent white. MJ keeps eye contact with him and licks her fingers clean. 

Peter’s knees go weak and he grabs behind him for the doorknob to stay standing. 

“Your girlfriend is a freak,” Beck breathes out, looking delighted. Peter does not like that look on Beck. 

“Not as much as you,” MJ says coolly. She jerks her chin up at him. “How long is that viagra mist supposed to last?” 

Beck shifts on the bed and makes a face. “It was calculated with Peter in mind,” Beck says. He keeps circling hips, blinking slowly at MJ. Peter can tell Beck is on the verge of losing coherency. “Ah- so- so for him it was supposed to be around two hours?” Beck’s breathing gets shallow. “Five hours for a normal person.” 

MJ raises an eyebrow and looks between them. “And how long have you two been going at it?” 

Peter shrugs. “Maybe three hours?” It doesn’t seem like MJ’s not mad? But that’s way too good to be true. 

“I think I should ride him.” MJ says, crossing her arms. “It’s only fair. If you got to fuck him, I should too.” 

Peter chokes on his own breath. 

“Do I get a say in this?” Beck says, looking at MJ then Peter. 

MJ shrugs. “I think you’re probably too desperate to say no. But I’m not going to force you,” MJ says. 

Beck stares at her, a wicked smile growing. Peter doesn’t trust that look one bit. He’s still reeling from MJ’s proposition. 

“If you ride him… does that mean you forgive me?” Peter asks, chewing his lip. 

MJ’s expression softens, she smiles. “There’s nothing to forgive, you were helping him, right? I mean, I was a little shocked, but…” she gestures at Beck. “I get it now.” Her smile becomes sharper. “I just want to be part of the fun.” 

“Then hop on, sweetheart,” Beck says, thrusting his hips up. 

MJ points at him. “Don’t call me sweetheart.” The smile slides right off her face. Peter is still confused about what’s happening here. Is he allowed to watch? “Peter,” MJ turns to him. “Will you put a condom on him for me?” 

She pulls off her shirt. Beck watches her with hungry eyes, taking in all the smooth brown skin. Peter has the urge to hide MJ away from him, shield her from his gaze. He doesn’t like whatever is happening right now. 

His dick does not have the same misgivings.

“Peter?” MJ says, pulling off her jeans. “You have a condom, right?” 

“Oh- uh- yeah? Let me just-” Peter gets in his bedside drawer and pulls out a condom. He unwraps it carefully, moves toward Beck feeling a strange awful heaviness. 

Peter sets the condom to Beck’s dick, but jerks his hand back when Beck whimpers. 

“Just do it,” Beck growls. Peter gently rolls the condom onto Beck, ignoring the way he sucks in a breath between his teeth. 

When Peter turns around MJ is totally naked, her nipples peaked as she ties her hair back in a loose ponytail. She grins and grabs his shirt, pulling him into a steamy kiss. He’s so focused on the feel of her mouth that he doesn’t notice where her hands are until cool air hits his dick. MJ shoves his pants off, pulls his shirt over his head. 

“Will you make sure I’m ready?” MJ says in between kisses. Peter’s brain is so turned around and fogged he doesn’t understand what she means until she takes his hand and puts it between her legs. 

“Make sure she’s wet enough for me, honey,” Beck says, putting one of his arms behind his head.

Peter doesn’t bother responding to Beck’s taunt. He focuses on MJ, on kissing her, nipping her lower lip the way she likes. He slides his fingers along her clit and toward the source of all this wetness. MJ shivers and hums; he kisses along her neck, slides a finger into her easily. 

“Holy shit, MJ,” Peter whispers against his skin. 

MJ runs her fingers through his hair, pressing close, rocking her hips on his fingers. He plays with her, sliding a second finger in, and a third, fucking them in and out until she’s making soft little gasps against his mouth. She’s crazy wet, probably didn’t need a ton of this to take Beck. 

“Does it bother you that she’s taller than you?” Beck asks, watching them with dark, half-mast eyes. 

“No, I think it’s hot,” Peter says defensively.

MJ pushes his hand away, gently, stepping away. “Make him lick your fingers,” she whispers. She climbs on the bed, making a face at the mess on Beck’s stomach. It’s gross. And hot. This is all so weird. Peter blinks at her, straddling Beck’s thighs, and doesn’t quite know how they got here. 

She jerks her head toward Beck. 

Peter goes to Beck’s head, remembers the way Beck sucked on his fingers at the beginning of all this. He shoves his fingers in Beck’s mouth when he opens it to say something. Beck looks stunned, and then groans, his eyes rolling back a little. Peter hooks his fingers in Beck’s cheek, tugging on his mouth. Beck sucks and licks at his fingers, tasting MJ, staring Peter down. Peter shudders, he doesn’t know what to do about all of this. 

“Peter,” MJ’s voice breaks the weird tension between him and Beck. He turns to her, stunned at how gorgeous she looks, confused by how hot it is to see her straddling Beck’s thick thighs. Why is it so hot to watch his girlfriend getting on someone else’s dick?

“Yeah?” Peter’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. 

“Pull your desk chair over, so you can watch,” MJ says with a shy smile. 

Beck huffs a laugh. “Putting on a show, huh, let’s make it good then, swee-” Beck doesn’t even have time to finish the word before MJ grabs the base of his cock. Beck throws his head back, making a pained keening noise. Peter feels a grin growing. This might actually be amazing. 

He pulls his desk chair over and sits with his legs spread. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart, or honey, or baby, or any of your little pet names,” MJ says, glaring at Beck. She lets go of his dick and Beck breathes a sigh of relief. 

Beck narrows his eyes. “How about I call you a crazy little bitch?” 

“That’s better than sweetheart,” MJ says with a shrug. 

Peter sucks in a breath as MJ leans up, positioning herself over Beck’s cock. She rubs against Beck, sliding herself along his cock, and Beck cries out, jerking up. MJ grins, sets his cock to her and slowly sinks down, stopping once the head is inside. Beck is breathing hard through his nose, tears in his eyes. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, you’re so tight,” Beck groans, trembling, spreading his legs slightly. 

MJ circles her hips, sliding down further, breath catching in her throat. Peter realizes his mouth is hanging open when he feels saliva gathering at the corner of his mouth. He wipes his face, unable to take his eyes off the way Beck’s cock is disappearing into MJ’s body. This is insane, how is this happening?

When MJ’s fully seated, she exhales, and smirks at Beck. He looks as stunned as Peter feels. All his bravado and smugness stripped away. His dick has to be aching by now with how many times he’s come. 

“Do we look good like this?” MJ asks. She raises one eyebrow at Peter and then looks down, rocking her hips lazily. Her knees bracket Beck’s hips. 

Peter swallows and nods. 

MJ smiles and leans back, bracing herself on Quentin’s thighs. “Are you watching, Beck?” she says, her voice darker, taunting. 

“Jesus Christ,” Beck breathes out. He’s definitely watching as MJ raises her hips up and drops them back down. Beck shudders, jerks his hips, and MJ bites her lip, keeping the pace slow, raising herself up, looking down at Beck’s cock and watching it disappear into her. Peter’s breathing is shallow. 

“Peter, you should jerk off the way I’m fucking him,” MJ says. She says it so matter-of-factly, like of course that’s what he should be doing. 

He wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself slow, watching the way MJ’s hips roll. Why is it so hot watching someone else fuck her? It’s not right, there’s got to be something wrong with him. 

Beck moves his hands to grip MJ’s thighs. “Is this what you do to Peter? You just use his dick to get off?” Beck says. He slides his hands up to MJ’s hips, just resting there. Peter watches him closer. If he does anything to hurt MJ, Peter will put a stop to this. 

MJ hums, biting her lower lip. “Sometimes, but I don’t usually have to do this much work,” she says with a raised eyebrow. 

Beck rolls his eyes, slides one hand forward toward MJ’s center. His thumb slips down between her legs, to her clit, and MJ jerks with a gasp, slamming herself down on Beck. He groans, but doesn’t stop rubbing her clit. MJ trembles, panting, mouth half open. Her movements get short and sharp as she tries to rub against Beck’s thumb more than she’s trying to fuck him. 

“Oh, oh god,” MJ whimpers, making those soft noises that tell Peter she’s close. Beck must be able to tell too, because he pulls his hand away with a smug smile. 

MJ’s makes a frustrated sound and glares at him. “You’re a tease,” she says. She leans back again and starts moving slowly. Peter’s going mad at the pace of his hand, he can’t imagine how Beck is handling such a slow fuck. “Don’t you want to feel me come on your cock?” MJ arches a brow. Beck narrows his eyes, breath huffing out of him each time her hips slam down on him. “Don’t you want to feel how much tighter I’ll get, can you imagine how good my pussy will squeeze your cock?”

“MJ,” Peter groans, shocked. She has sort of dirty talked to him before, but this is like, a whole other level. 

Her eyes turn on him and it’s like a palpable wave of heat goes through him. MJ’s eyes are dark, heavy lidded, she’s flushed all along her cheekbones, and there’s a sheen of sweat on her skin that makes it look like she’s glowing. 

“Yeah? You like this, Peter?” MJ says, her breath hitching. 

He nods, not trusting his voice. 

“Tell me what you like,” MJ says. She circles her hips, slowing the pace again. Beck makes a choked noise. 

“Uh- I- I like watching you?” Peter says, feeling his face get even hotter. “The way you move?” 

“You can do better than that, Peter,” Beck snorts. 

He glares at Beck. “I- I like the way uh- Beck looks- looks so much bigger than you? The way it looks like he’s- he’s splitting you open?” 

MJ slides a hand between her legs, spreading herself further, so he can see the pinkest parts of her opening to Beck’s flushed dark cock. Peter swallows tightly. 

“It is kinda hot, isn’t it?” MJ says, looking down at them. She moans softly, starts fucking down on Beck faster. Beck’s hands go to her hips, slamming her down hard once and then he groans, hips twitching up. MJ’s mouth falls open in surprise. “Did you just come?” 

Beck slumps back on the bed, seeming to melt into it further. His eyes are glazed, he’s red down his chest. 

“Wow, rude,” MJ says, shaking her head. “Can’t let a girl come first?” MJ slides up off him, even though Beck is still hard. She stands on the bed over him. “Peter, switch out his condom.” 

Peter is so stunned it takes him a minute to move. He scrambles to his bedside drawer and pulls out another condom. Beck regains his voice as Peter is changing the condoms. 

“Oh, and Peter’s never come too soon? I find that hard to believe,” Beck scoffs, and then whimpers as Peter smoothes the condom over his cock. “I’ve got a chemical agent making me ultra-sensitive. Peter doesn’t have that excuse.” 

“Peter doesn’t need chemicals to get hard again in a snap,” MJ says tilting her head pointedly. Peter’s barely out of the way before she sinks back onto Beck’s cock with a moan. He sits back in his chair, stroking himself in time with her hips. 

Beck swears and grabs MJ’s hips. Peter can see the way his fingers are digging into her, but MJ just keeps moving. Will she have bruises tomorrow? Will she like that? Should Peter have been rougher with her? 

MJ’s started making breathier noises, little whimpers and moans, her breath hitching. She runs a hand up through her hair, pulling the ponytail away from her neck where her hair has begun sticking to her. She’s gorgeous, like a sex goddess. Peter still can’t believe this is happening. 

Beck groans, slides his hands up MJ’s stomach, holds onto her breasts as she starts bouncing on his cock. Why is it so hot to see the way Beck’s large hands totally cover MJ’s chest; the way MJ arches up into his hands with a groan. 

“How rough do you like it?” Beck’s voice is a low growl. “Peter being too gentle with you? Too chivalrous?” Beck slaps MJ’s breast and she gasps, her hips jerking, fucking down on Beck harder. “Yeah? He wasn’t gentle with me,” Beck says with a smug smile. 

MJ’s slamming her hips down on Beck, each movement making a wet squelching sound. Beck growls, rubbing his thumbs roughly over MJ’s nipples. He moves one hand to her waist, pulling her down onto his cock. 

“Yeah, fuck, like that,” Beck groans. 

Peter’s hand is moving so fast, it’s a miracle he lasted this long. His mind is going a mile a minute. Does MJ like it rough? Has he been too gentle with her? What would it feel like if Beck fucked him like that? Peter moans, he wants to close his eyes, but he can’t look away from MJ. 

She drops her head back, making higher pitched whines, gasping. “Oh god, oh- oh I’m gonna come, don’t stop,” she sounds wrecked, breathless. She’s sitting straight up, fucking herself down on Beck, and he keeps jerking up, making each thrust harder. 

“Come on,” Beck says, his voice raspy. “Come on my cock, crazy bitch.” 

MJ huffs a laugh, her hands running up her own body, like she needs more sensation, like she doesn’t know what to do with herself. Beck reaches up and puts a hand to her throat, gripping her there, pushing her down on his cock. 

Peter shudders, pushing himself half way out of the chair. But MJ isn’t struggling, isn’t gripping Beck’s arm. She tips her head back and lets out a loud filthy moan, squeezing her breasts. Peter sinks back, palming the head of his cock, and when MJ’s body shudders, when she cries out, circling her hips uncontrollably, he lets himself come, shooting over Beck’s chest. 

Beck and MJ keep moving, a sort of lazy rhythm as the two come down. He lets go of her neck, trailing his hand down, over her breasts, down to her clit. She whimpers and jerks when he brushes it, and he laughs. 

“Holy fuck,” Beck says and swallows. MJ bites her lip, looking completely satisfied, love-drunk, and she bats her eyelashes at Peter. 

“Change his condom again, Peter,” MJ says, sliding off Beck’s still hard cock. There’s barely anything in the condom, he’s come so many times, but Peter does as she says. “How many times did you fuck him?” 

“Uh- like three?” Peter says breathless, feeling shy now that he’s not hard. 

MJ hums and grins at Beck. “One down, two to go,” she says. Beck licks his lips, eyeing her in a way that makes Peter’s stomach tighten. He can’t tell if it’s anxiety or lust. 

Peter changes out the condom. Beck’s cock looks painfully dark, his balls too. “Are you sure, MJ?” Peter doesn’t want to be a bummer, but this feels like a bad idea, like they’re playing with something out of their control. Or maybe he’s the only one who feels it. 

“Oh yeah,” MJ says with a grin. “And you don’t have to just watch this time, Peter. He’s got a mouth that could use some filling.” MJ says. 


End file.
